Kuroba Kaito
'Abilities' ---- Magic Kaito Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Each magical '''White Pigeon' that detaches itself from enemies always steal 1 gold from the target. For each White Pigeon that returns to Kaito, the stolen gold is delivered to him, the cooldown on all of his skills is reduced by 1 second, and his Attack Speed is increased by 15% for 6 seconds, the buff can be stacked up to 4 times (60%). ---- Magic Prop Q Cost: 30 Mana 'Cooldown: '''6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *Active - 'Kaito throws fake diamonds and roses in a form of a single magic prop in the specified direction to shake the enemy's pursuit, the thrown prop inflicts AD physical damage that is considered to be a basic attack (applies on-hit effects) with an attached 40/60/80/100/120 + AP bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit. When the prop successfully hits an enemy, the prop will be transformed into a magical '''White Pigeon' that detaches itself from the target and flies back to Kaito. *''Note - ''The damage of this skill is considered to be a basic attack, it can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). ---- '''''Hat Trick W Cost: 65 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active - 'Kaito releases 3 magical '''White Pigeons' that fly forward in the specified direction. Each pigeon inflicts 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit, reduces their Movement Speed by 25% for 2 seconds, and attaches itself to the target hit for 4 seconds. The subsequent hits of the pigeons of the same cast on the same target deal 75% less damage. When the basic attacks or skills of Kaito hit an enemy with at least one attached White Pigeon, all White Pigeons on the target will detach themselves and fly back to Kaito. ---- '''''Fake Substitute E Cost: 90 Mana 'Cooldown: '''22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Kaito leaves the indestructible dummy of himself that lasts for a few seconds at his current position and teleports himself to the target location at the same time. If there is at least 1 nearby enemy or allied unit upon arriving at the target location, Kaito will trigger a conditional effect of this skill based on the side of the nearby unit. If there is at least one enemy unit nearby, Kaito throws an invitation card to them, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to the target. If there is no enemy unit nearby and there is at least one allied unit nearby, Kaito disguises himself as the target for 3 seconds, performing a basic attack or using any active ability will break the disguise. When the dummy is attacked by an enemy, it will taunt the attacker for 0.75 seconds (the dummy can't taunt the target that is currently taunted by it). When the dummy disappears, it will cause an explosion that deals 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. ---- '''Kaitou Hang Glider R Cost: '''150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''150 / 125 / 100 seconds *Active - 'Kaito prepares his entry on the scene by expanding his hang glider and mounts on it within 1 second before launching the hang glider in the target direction, the hang glider flies through above all obstacles and inflicts 250/400/550+ Bonus AD + AP magic damage to each enemy unit it passes through while knocking them away for a short distance. After Kaito activates this skill for 0.5 seconds, Kaito can activate this skill again to unmount the hang glider at his current location in advance and the hang glider will continue to fly forward in the current direction. *Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes